poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Second ingredient/The villains
This is where the team find the second ingredient and where they encounter the villains in The Return of the Sun Prince. after a long walk our heroes are taking a break Brian: Okay everyone, let's rest. We need our legs some more energy. Sharon: I'm with Brian on this one. our heroes sit on their flanks Skyla: Why do we keep running into different types of Pokémon?! Nyx: Those 2 Pokémon were differently from the poacher for sure. Eevee: Those were Prehistoric Pokémon, so he must had used their fossils to ressurect them. Sugarcoat: whispiring Guys, behind the bush. go behind the bush Flareon: Oh, my legs hurt from all that walking. Sylveon: Ah, another mile and you'll be fine. You'll see. the bush the Crystal Prep Girls see Ernie on a hologram Sugarcoat: Hey, boss. Ernie: hologram How's your task? Indigo Zap: Oh, we, uhm. Ernie: Please. I want to be the most powerful Sith in the world, and I need Celestia's daughter to be my apprentice. And you're not doing anything about! First you tried to kill the Eeveelutions, and you can't do a simple task?! Sunny Flare: But they're coming to our trust! Ernie: Silence! You do as you're told, that's what you do! Sugarcoat: Yes sir. come back from the bush Eevee: Where did you go? Sugarcoat: Oh, we we're just... Uh... Lemon Zest: At the bathroom! Eevee: You went to the bathroom, behind a bush? Indigo Zap: Yeah, yeah. Leafeon: Okay, that's just weird. Jolteon: Hey, guys. Where did Peter go? the next scene, Peter and the guys were looking for some water but they captured something else. There in front of them was a large herd inhabited by Rhinos, Elephants, and Zebras Joe: Wow. Quagmire: Rhinos, Elephants, and Zebras are all together. Cleveland: It's incredible. they all stopped what they're doing and are looking around Peter: We're making them nervous, get back a little. some creatures run by Elephant: trumpeting Quagmire: Oh, God. walks back a little backwards, then turns around and runs while the others stay with the others, they're still talking Armor Bride: Fishlegs, how much longer do we have? Fishlegs: Just a few more miles. Espeon: sighs You got to be kidding me a few more miles? My poor legs hurt. Glaceon: Isn't there an easier way? Henry: There is no easier way. Sugarcoat: Listen, Henry. I am getting fed up with your "I'm smaller so makes me better than you" attitude of yours! Henry: It's because I know this jungle! 2 start arguing as Sharon pulls out a picture and she is getting tired Sharon: Alright, SHUT UP BOTH OF YA! 2 stop Sharon: SHUT UP!!! turns her head to look at the picture flashback plays in her childhood Great Migration" starts playing see young Sharon playing with her baby toys Princess Celestia: Here I am. Sharon: up and sees Celestia Princess Celestia: nuzzling her Princess Luna comes up Princess Luna: Hey, Sharon. Sharon hides behind Celestia's legs Barret Barricade: Oh, don't be afraid. Come out. peaks out Princess Luna: Hi there. Sharon starts crying Princess Luna: Oh, dear. I scared her. Princess Celestia: She does that to people she's unfamiliar with. lifts up Sharon with her wings Shh... shhh... shhh... it's alright, it's just your Aunt Luna. stops crying Princess Luna: Hi there. Sharon: giggling Barret Barricade: chuckles She likes you. Princess Luna: I can tell. Sharon: laughs Princess Celestia: starts swinging both of her wings back and forth making her go to sleep Sharon: laughs, then sofly snores Princess Celestia: My Sharon, you'll become a great princess one day. Barret Barricade: You might be the Princess of the Stars. Sharon: and nuzzles on Celestia's wings and snores silently ends gets tears in her eyes, with our heroes watching her. And she traces her hoof on Barret's face and a tear lands on it Alpha: her Sharon: Oh, Alpha. hugs him and cries Skyla: Poor Sharon. Yuna: her wing on Sharon's back We're gonna bring him back, I promise. Sharon: a tear I hope you're right. Yuna: Of course I'm right. You'll see it's gonna be fine! Brian: Wait you hear that? Sylveon: Hear what? Brian: Listen. there is a rumbling sound, and leaves are falling from the trees Ralphie: What's that noise? Wanda: It sounds like thunder. Minka Mark: How can it be thunder? There's no cloud in the sky! Quagmire comes up Brian: Quagmire, what is it? Where's Peter? Quagmire: Peter? Oh! He's up there, along with Cleveland and Joe! runs down the lane Cleveland runs up screaming Cleveland: Run guys! Joe is running too finally Peter arrives Toward the Animals" starts playing Peter: RUN GUYS!! there was the Rhino, Elephant, and Zebra herd stampeding behind them! Brian: Holy cripes. Sylveon: Go, Kids! Run! Eeveelutions start running heroes start running for their lives Brian: Run! Run, run, run, run! Sharon drops her picture Sharon: gasps The picture! runs back Yuna: Sharon no! Sharon: it and starts running AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! Rhinos: ROAR!!! Yuna: Look out! Zebra jumps over them the 2 are caught between the stampede Yuna: Sharon! Where are you!? Sharon: I'm right here! Just keep running! Yuna: Okay! our heroes are caught inside the stampede, with the animals roaring Elephants: trumpeting a pack of Velociraptors are running up, and one hops on a Elephant Elephant: trumpeting slings him off with his trunk trumpeting raptor lands on the ground, and Peter kicks his face the Crystal Prep Girls took cover at some trees Sunny Flare: Okay, we're safe here. a Velociraptor leaps down behind her Velociraptor: ROARING!!!! The Crystal Prep girls: WHAAAAAHHH!!! run back to the herd, but with the raptor chasing them Sugarcoat: Coming through! past Yuna and Connie there was the raptor trying to get Yuna, but she hides behind a Rhino. So the raptor tries to get Connie Connie: screaming Yuna: it the raptor tumbles and falls and a Elephants steps on it's face our heroes and the entire herd are at a grass lands. Still running for their lives, along with the raptors still chasing them. Then there was the alpha of the pack, and she lays eyes on someone and she launches and kills a Zebra. And soon the entire herd clears and our heroes get together Sharon: Everyone okay? Everyone: Yeah. all the other raptors are eating the Zebra Human Rarity: Hey, creep shows! You can't get us now! a raspberry raptors get her attention Female Raptor: And 3 male raptors go for her Zoe Trent: Sometimes, I hate you. they are all running from the raptors Carlos: They're gonna eat us! they come up to a cliff, with a little stream down below Penny Ling: Oh no! A dead end! Wanda: What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?! Brian: Guys, we have to jump! Connie: I'm not jumping down, I'm a Giraffe! Rator: screeching Brian: Oh, yes you are! her JUMP!!! heroes and dragons jump down as the raptors arrive Everyone: DAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! in the water Male Velocraptor: and the 3 went back the bus comes up like a giant raft and "Aslan's Camp" starts playing Snowdrop: Ah! they are going down small waterfalls with them screaming, and soon they are catapulted from a giant rock and land in the water Cleveland: coughing It's a good thing the bus, can turn into a giant raft Miss Frizzle. Miss Frizzle: It's no problem. Sunil Nevla: something up ahead Uh oh! Sour Sweet: Don't tell me. We're about to go down a huge waterfall? Sunil Nevla: Yep. Sour Sweet: Sharp rocks at the bottom? Sunil Nevla: Most likely. Human Pinkie: Hey, Quagmire you got your wish! we see the huge waterfall and our heroes scream and land in the water heroes come out of the water for air. Henry comes back up Vinnie Teriio: Henry? Henry: waking up Human Fluttershy: Henry! then sinks into the water Human Rarity: him Human Rarity puts him to shore Vinnie Terrio: Is he dead? Category:Stuingtion Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories